Svadoki
General information Svadoki is the official language of the conworld (insert name and link here). The language consists of 23 sounds: 14 consonants, 2 vowel connectors (v & j), and 7 vowels. In this Wikia, unfamiliar IPA symbols will be represented as English letters: θ is th, ɬ is sh, t͡ʃ is ch, j is y, and ɣ is h. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet In order: t 'as in '''t'alk 'r '''like in '''r'un, but with a small trill 'n '''as in '''n'o 'd '''as in '''d'og 'th '''as in '''th'under (IPA = '''θ) k 'like in '''k'ite, but have the middle of you tongue near the roof of your mouth 'ch '''as in '''ch'ew (IPA = '''t͡ʃ) b 'as in '''b'oy 'sh '''has no English equivalent; see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Voiceless_alveolar_lateral_fricative (IPA = 'ɬ) h 'like an H in English, but with a slight gutteral (IPA = 'ɣ) s 'like in '''s'ome, but move the tip of your tongue a centimeter towards the back 'l '''as in '''l'ine 'ʒ '''as in mea's'ure '''m '''as in '''m'om - 'i '''as in the letter e in m'e e 'as in pl'a'y (without the diphthong) '''a '''as in f'a'ther '''o '''as in l'o'w 'ø 'as in the German word '''schön '(see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mid_front_rounded_vowel) 'ʌ '''as in m'u'd '''u '''as in l'u'minate - '''y '''as in '''y'ou 'v '''as in '''v'ase Notes Vowel connectors (the letters v and y) are used in front of vowels. Never use a vowel connecter after the consonants B, R, and H. The sound of 'ø '''is created when the vowels o and ʌ are together in that order (oʌ) There are only two vowel diphthongs in Svadoki: oi and ai Phonotactics Grammar 'Sentence Layout Svadoki follows a subject-object-verb format in its sentences. This is a similar format to languages like Korean, but completely different from languages like English and Spanish. Take a look at the sentences below: ʒon kenum kleʒi - 'I will tell him '''kenum ʒon kleki - '''He will tell me. In the sentences above, the pronouns ʒon (I) and kenum (he) were switched, so the sentence was altered and the verb was conjugated differently. It is optional in Svadoki to add the vowel '''e '''in front of the object to clarify the subject and the object. '''kenum enenumyoh kleka '- I tell them. '''The Parts of Speech There are five parts of speech in Svadoki: nouns, verbs, noun modifiers, verb modifiers, and prepositions (interjections aren't considered a part of speech in this language). Nouns in Svadoki include words like "he", "cow", "they", and "louse". Noun modifiers are almost the English equivilent to an adjective. In English, the Svadoki word leksis '''means "fish". But, when adding the noun modifier "-oʒyʌ", the word becomes '''leksisoʒyʌ, or "small fish". The noun modifier to make a noun plural is "-osh". Always put the plural noun modifier on first, then a regular noun modifier second. You cannot use more than one regular noun modifier on a noun. Verbs are always conjugated in this language; the last consonant in the verb is matched to the first letter of the pronoun the noun follows and the last vowel is matched to the tense. a verb ending in "o" is in past tense, a verb ending in "a" is in present tense, and ending in "i" is in future tense. Here is a verb chart: (TO) TELL - KLEDA You have to mention the (pro)noun before the verb in sentences. It's never grammatically correct to leave out the (pro)noun and just have a conjugated verb, like in Spanish. The only instance you can leave out the pronoun is in a command (see "Commands"). A verb modifier is used to affect the meaning of the verb using suffixes. In the example, the verb suffix "'-ʒe'" means "to need to" and "'-te'" means "to have to". kenis roch klekaʒe -''' She needs to tell us. '''ʒon tvan hobroʒite - '''I will have to kill you. The last part of speech in Svadoki are the prepositional phrases. Prepositional phrases work like they do in English. In these examples, '''une' '''is "in" and '''ise '''is "by". '''kenum tobroko une hosmikʌ - '''He died in the forest. '''nenumyoh borkatvut kleno u kenis ise rubenosh - '''They told the story to him by the flowers / I told him the story by the flowers. Interrogatives Interrogative pronouns in Svadoki include '''abom, abos, abush, abʌk, aboʌr and aban '(who, what/which, where, when, why, and how). These pronouns are mentioned at the end of interrogative sentences and they are phrased as if they were statements. The interrogative suffix '-mya' goes onto the last verb of the question (after a regular verb suffix). ekenoʌs hobrokomya abom - 'Who killed it? '''kenoʌs hobrokomya abom - '''It killed who? '''kenis kenoʌs hobrokomya aboʌr '- Why did he kill it? When you're not asking a question with an interrogative pronoun, you replace the '''a '''with '''u. 'tvan toib svaiti ubush tvan tvoita '- You will come to the house when you finish. Commands In English, sentences like "Go to the garden" don't include a pronoun at the beginning of the verb. These are called Commands in Svadoki. When using commands, take out the subject and use the "we" form of the verb. '''bera ibre rubenes - '''Go to the garden ibre - to/at Subordinate Clauses When using subordinate clauses, only put the part of the sentence that cannot stand alone in the sentence at the end. An example is shown. Vocabulary Pronouns: I - ʒon You - tvan He - kenum She - kenis It - kenoʌs We - roch You (pl.) - syut They - nenumyoh Interrogatives: Who - abom What/Which - abos Where - abush When - abʌk Why - aboʌr How - aban Verbs to be - da to go - beda to come to - svaida to tell - kleda to see - nomda to suck - borvida to eat - kotvada to drink - breda to kill - hobroda to die - tobroda to finish - tvoida to win - shoʌda to lose- ʒʌda to smell - bvidada to know - klaika to not know - lireda Nouns man - honyum woman - honyis child - tityum spouse - tvanum mother - svanis father - sanum animal - hotad fish - leksis skin - smol house - toib meat - krasvan blood - lekhos rubenes - garden Example text Category:Languages